Agent Oregon
Oregon's life, predating Project Freelancer, is one that he tries to move on from ever day. Having more of a secluded nature, he spent most of his adult life alone. Things might have gotten worse for him if he hadn't been recruited in to the Project. There he finally meet a few decent people who actually cared enough to call him 'Their friend". So after that he tried his best to hone his skills in order to protect what little loved one's he had. Basic Knowledge Real name is Russell Thompson, former ODST soldier that served with a small LRRP squad, or Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol. A division of ODSTs trained to gather Intel deep behind enemy lines. Russell enlisted into the UNSC at the age of 18, completing his training and served the army for seven years. After in which he was enrolled into a new program that branched from the UNSC. He was now no longer Russell Thompson, but Agent Oregon of Project Freelancer. A project that had hopes to create super soldiers similar if not better to those in the SPARTAN Program. Personality Oregon wasn't exactly the social type while with the UNSC, but after becoming a Freelancer he has tried to open up a bit more, knowing that this place required teamwork. When alone Oregon is quite and secluded in the memories of his childhood and family. With others though he tries to put on a smile, masking his depression and trying to accept his new "family". Relationships Project Freelancer Twitter Verse Oregon's transfer to the project was post-poned for a period of time. As he waited patiently, all the other Agents already there got to know each other and formed bonds of different proportions. So when Oregon finally arrived it took him a bit long to become friendly with others as they already seemed to have favorites among the team. Idaho The first Agent to bother with Oregon's existence was Agent Idaho. A day after arriving on MOI Oregon was making his way to the mess hall when he passed by a group of fellow agents already in conversation. While he passed they seemed to break apart and one must have noticed him as he continued. The two greeted each other and Oregon learned the man's name was Idaho. He seemed upbeat and was happy to have a new face around, this gave Oregon a bit of a confidence bust. Vincent Oregon's first conversation with Vincent was kind of a strange one. The two meet one day during lunch hour, Oregon was speaking to him self about how there are a lot of strange people aboard the ship, and that's when Vincent showed up. He was upset at Oregon's statement was it did draw his attention to the new Agent. He himself wasn't an agent of the project, but merely a foot soldier that had some friendly relationships from some of Oregon's new teammates. The two both introduced themselves and Vincent want on with his day. York Agent York's relationship with Oregon is a bit of a rocky one. The older Agent has yet to refer to Oregon by his name and sticks to calling him "Kid" nearly every time they speak. Oregon's first meet York after seeing another Agent speaking to himself in a strange way, almost as if he was talking to another person. Oregon was confused and questioned if everyone spoke to themselves. That's when York spoke from behind him "It's the AI kid, they really are voices in your head." After that he turned and walked away before Oregon had to chance to respond. Montana Oregon's close friend would probably have to be Agent Montana, who introduced himself after seeing Oregon sitting alone one morning. Montana had a friendly personality and seemed to understand Oregon's slight new guy nerves. He shared that before coming to the Project he used to be an alcoholic after leaving the UNSC. He got into a bit of trouble and had to start a new life, that's when the Freelancers were recruiting and asked for his skills. Montana seemed to understand quite a bit about the project and told Oregon not to worry so much, your here for a reason. Xi Oregon met the AI unit Xi when he saw him sparking one day in the corridor. Oregon went to aid him but was told he couldn't do anything, Xi's rampancy was to much. Xi kept complaining about having no one left, and Oregon could somewhat relate to the feeling of loneliness. He told Xi that if it would help he'd be his friend and try his best to find someone that could fix his rampancy. Xi told him he was grateful but shortly after the two became friends Xi got worse. His rampancy eventually made him tear himself apart, leaving Oregon to search desperately for him when his friend didn't turn up for days. After a while Xi returned and when Oregon came to greet his newly found friend, Xi had no memory of him. The new Xi says that he was newly formed and all memory from his unit is new and fresh as well. Saddened by this, Oregon tried to help Xi regain his memory, only to come up unlucky. That's when the new Xi unit theorized that he could be merely a copy of the Xi Oregon was describing, a fail safe in case something went wrong. He is still trying to figure out what happened but doesn't seem to achieve much info. Wyoming Wyoming met Oregon one night when Oregon was walking back to his room. He turned the corner and the two Agent collided, sending Oregon flat on his butt. The older Freelancer didn't seem to be upset and offered a hand to Oregon, which he accepted. The man introduced himself as Wyoming and Oregon replied back with his own name. Wyoming was offly tired at the time but was very kind and welcoming to the newbie. Even giving a few pointers to remember, which may keep him form making to many enemies. Wyoming even introduced his AI unit Gamma to Oregon, who was glad to see him. The two parted ways but continued to chat from time to time, never anything more, but because of Oregon's skill type he ended up paired on missions with Wyoming and a few other Agents. Pennsylvania Agent Pennsylvania and Oregon have a common older verse younger relationship. Agent Penn has far more experience then Oregon has with the project and he likes to show it. Most of the time addressing Oregon as "rook" or 'Rookie", one time slightly infuriating Oregon into being more assertive. Even though Penn can be a bit tough on Oregon, he isn't a jerk, and the two have yet to find a reason to be at each other's throats. But around here that's a pretty good relationship. Insurrectionist Return Battle on MOI During the sudden attack on Mother of Invention by the Insurrectionists, Oregon himself toke part in protecting the Bridge which held the Director. Although Oregon was oviosly outnumbered in the given situation he still stood his ground. Fighting against the group's Demo Man and Sleeveless soldier. Before eiher side could deal and segnifigant damage to the other the Director surrendored himself. After the whole ordeal was over Oregon was the one who had to break the news to all the other personal on the ship, and he beat himself up for not being able to do more. Category:Project Freelancer Twitter Verse